The explosive proliferation of “wireless” electronic devices is to continue into the future. These ubiquitous items include cellular phones and pagers, so-called contactless “smart cards”, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and the emerging wireless data transmission devices. One common component of all these devices is an antenna for receiving and transmitting electromagnetic radiation. Antennas come in many different forms depending on the requirements of the device. However, a common characteristic of most antennas is that they comprise a structural combination of conductive and dielectric insulating materials. One simple form of antenna involves formation of conductive traces or patches on a substantially flat surface. These conductive structures are included in many types of antenna designs, including coil, monopole, dipole and microstrip forms. Examples of these simple antenna structures are those incorporated into contactless “smart cards” and RFID tags. Typically these antennas are formed from a coil or loop of conductive line traces. The coil or loop antenna allows transformer transmission to power the semiconductor chip and also accomplishes data transfer. The cards are generally restricted to a thickness of about 1 millimeter, which dictates that the conductive traces be substantially two dimensional in structure. This relatively simple geometry permits a number of manufacturing options to be considered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,111 to Houdeau et al. teaches a technique whereby parallel conductor tracks are formed on strips of flexible, non-conductive carrier strips. The tracks were applied using printing technology, although a detailed description of the materials and processes used to form the tracks was not presented. Bending and connecting opposite ends of adjacent traces results in a substantially planar coil antenna. The technique requires stripping of insulation and individually connecting the opposite ends of adjacent traces which is time consuming and increases manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,879 to Gloton, et al. teaches smart card production comprising lamination of a dielectric onto a prepunched metal strip. In one embodiment a portion of the metal strip is used as part of a microstrip antenna. However, the manufacture includes additional second surface metallization and possibly photo-etching which increases complexity and cost. An additional embodiment of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,879 patent shows a portion of the metal strip used as an inductor, but it is not clear how such a geometry would be supported prior to lamination to the dielectric strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,056 to Lake teaches methods of forming conductive lines and substantially planar antennas by selectively overcoating a first conductive layer with a patterned second conductive layer and etching to remove exposed portions of the first conductive layer. However, etching is wasteful and difficult from an environmental standpoint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,633 to Mundigl et al. teaches manufacturing a coil antenna for a contactless smart card by winding wire in an automatic wire winding machine through a plurality of turns prior to placement on a carrier body. However, the wire used in a smart card antenna must be relatively thin to prevent unacceptable bulges in the final laminated card. Thus it would appear that the unsupported wire bending taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,633 could be difficult to achieve in volume manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,215 to Miller et al. describes smart card antennas embedded in a plastic laminate. The antenna is formed by winding an insulated copper wire, a process requiring removal of insulation in the region of contact. Alternate methods of manufacture for the antenna such as plating, etching, conductive ink printing and foil lamination were mentioned, although no specific process was taught in detail.
Other teachings for forming antenna structures on substantially flat surfaces involve printing the antenna design onto the surface using conductive inks or pastes. This method is taught, for example, in European Patent Publication EP 0942441A2 to Sugimura, PCT Publication WO 9816901A1 to Azdasht et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,841 to Hirata et al. These techniques suffer from the relatively high costs of the conductive inks and a high resistivity of these materials compared to substantially pure metals. It also may be difficult to make the required electrical contacts to these conductive inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,052 to Sadler, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,709 to Krenz, et al. illustrate mobile phone antennas comprising conductive structures formed on substantially flat dielectric surfaces. Neither of these disclosures provided a detailed description of methods for forming and adhering the patterned conductive structures onto the dielectric surfaces.
Other techniques for formation of antenna structures on substantially flat surfaces utilize that technology widely employed for manufacture of printed circuits. These manufacturing techniques are taught in the “printed circuit” antenna structures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,832 to Hayes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,260 to Couture, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,657 to Downey. Hayes taught production of a printed monopole antenna, while Couture taught a dipole antenna produced using the circuit board techniques. Downey taught production of a coaxial double loop antenna by selective etching of a double metal cladded circuit board. These techniques involve creating a conductive antenna structure on a substantially flat surface through processes involving patterned etching. Techniques for producing antennas by selective etching suffer from excessive material waste, pollution control difficulties and limited design flexibility.
Another form of antenna often employed with wireless communication devices is the so-called “whip” antenna. These antennas normally comprise straight or helical coil wire structures, or combinations thereof, and are often moveable between extended and retracted positions. A typical example of such antenna design is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,050 to Moller, et al. Moller et al. teaches production of so-called extendable “whip” antennas combining wound helical and straight portions of wire. U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,236 to Aoki taught using a coaxial cable as a radiation element in conjunction with a helical antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,090 to Simmons, et al. teaches a combination of helical and straight radiating elements for multi-band use. The wire forming techniques proposed in these disclosures are, of course, limited in design flexibility. In many cases, the antenna and especially the helical coil must be encapsulated with insulating material for dimensional and structural integrity as well as aesthetic considerations. This encapsulation is often done by insert injection molding with a thermoplastic encapsulant. Care must be taken to ensure that the high injection pressures and speeds inherent in injection molding do not cause undesirable movement and dimensional changes of the wire coil. This problem was addressed by Bumsted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,788. However, the specialized tooling taught by Bumsted would appear to further reduce design flexibility and likely increase costs.
Other problems are associated with the “whip” antennas. They are subject to damage, especially when extended, and can cause inadvertent personal injury. The fact that they must be retractable increases mechanical wear and limits possible size reductions for the device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,489 to Sullivan addresses this latter problem by teaching a telescoping “whip” antenna combining a helix mounted on slidable components to enable telescopic extension. This design allows a longer antenna but increases complexity and cost and increases possibility of damage when extended.
As size continues to be an issue, increasing attention is devoted toward conformal antennas. Conformal antennas generally follow the shape of the surface on which they are supported and generally exhibit a low profile. There are a number of different types of conformal antennas, including microstrip, stripline, and three dimensional designs.
The low-profile resonant microstrip antenna radiators generally comprise a conductive radiator surface positioned above a more extensive conductive ground plane. The conductive surfaces are normally substantially opposing and spaced apart from one another. The substantially planar conductive surfaces can be produced by well-known techniques such as conductive coating, sheet metal forming or photo-etching of doubly clad dielectric sheet.
A factor to consider in design and construction of high efficiency microstrip antennas is the nature of the separating dielectric material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,142 to Marshall, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,453 to Lalezari teach using air as the dielectric. This approach tends to increase the complexity of manufacture and precautions must be made to ensure and maintain proper spacing between radiator and ground plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,344 to Bateman, et al. teaches manufacture of flat antenna structures using well known photomasking and etching techniques of copper cladded dielectric substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,314 to Munson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,541 to Johnson, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,833 to Tran all teach manufacture of a microstrip antennas produced by cutting and forming an initially planar copper sheet into the form of a “U”. Cutting and forming of planar metal sheets offers limited design options. In addition, provision must be made to provide a dielectric supporting structure between the two arms of the “U” since the sheet metal would likely not maintain required planar spacing without such support.
One notes that most of the technologies for antenna production involve the placement and combining of conductive material patterns with either a supportive or protective dielectric substrate. Antenna production often involves the production of well-defined patterns, strips or traces of conductive material held in position by a dielectric material.
As technology evolves, consumers have demanded a greater number of features incorporated in a specific device. These requirements tend to increase the size of the device. Simultaneously, there has been the need to make these portable devices smaller and lighter to maximize convenience. These conflicting requirements extend to the antenna, and attempts have been made to advance the antenna design toward three dimensional structures to maximize performance and minimize size.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,690 to Lehtola et al. teaches an internal conformal antenna of relatively simple, three dimensional construction for a wireless portable communication device. The antenna comprises an assembly of multiple pieces. A radiator plate is positioned between a cover structure and a support frame positioned over and connected to an electrically conductive earth plane. The radiator plate is formed from a flexible thin metal plate. The multiple pieces required for accurate positioning of the radiator plate relative to the earth plane increases the manufacturing cost of the Lehtola et al. structures.
Unfortunately, more complicated three dimensional metal-based patterns often required for antenna manufacture can be difficult or impossible to produce using conventional mechanical wire winding, sheet forming or photoetching techniques. Photoetching requires a conforming mask to define the circuitry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,391 to Bellus, et al. illustrates the complications associated with prior art photoetch methods of forming three dimensional metallic patterns on a dielectric substrate. Bellus, et al. teaches manufacture of a three dimensional tapered notch antenna array formed on an injected molded thermoplastic grid. Multiple operations, specialized masking and other complications are involved in production of the photoetched metallic patterns. In addition, the metallic patterns produced were still restricted to a three dimensional structure made up of essentially flat dielectric panels.
Mettler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,116 taught the use of thermoforming a plastic sheet coated with a vacuum formable ink into a mask having the surface contour of a three dimensional article. A computer controlled laser is used to remove ink in a desired patterned design. The mask was then drawn tightly to a resist coated workpiece. Using known methods of photo and metal deposition processing, a part having patterned three dimensional structure is produced. The Mettler, et al. patent also discussed the limitations of using a photomask on a three dimensional substrate by using the example of a mushroom. A photomask cannot easily conform to the stem of the mushroom while still permitting the mask to be installed or removed over the cap of the mushroom. Thus, a significant limitation on design flexibility exists with conventional photoetching techniques for production of three dimensional antenna structures.
A number of patents envision antenna structures comprising metal-based materials deposited into trenches or channels formed in a dielectric support. For example, Crothall in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,454 teaches a method of forming a strip of conductive material by depositing a conductive material into a channel formed by two raised portions extending upward from a surface of an insulating material. The conductive material was deposited to overlay portions of the raised material. The conductive material overlaying the raised portions was then removed to result in a sharply defined conductive strip. The process taught by Crothall is clearly limited in its design flexibility by the material removal requirement. Ploussios, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,184 teaches deposition of metal into a helical channel support. The selective deposition process was described only to the extent that it was achieved by known plating techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,391 to Schmidt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,600 to Heerman both teach injection molded substrates upon which a circuit is applied. In both patents, the pattern of the eventual circuitry is molded in the form of trenches or depressions below a major, substantially planar surface. In this way, plating resist lacquer applied by roller coating will coat only those surface areas of the major, substantially planar surface, and subsequent chemical metal deposition occurs only in the trenches remaining uncoated by the plating resist. This technique avoids the complications of photoetching, but is still design limited by the requirement of applying the plating resist. Application of the plating resist becomes increasingly difficult as the contours of the major surface become more complicated. In addition, chemical metal deposition is relatively slow in building thickness and the circuitry used is relatively expensive.
As wireless communication devices continue to evolve, the demands on the design, size and manufacturability of the required antennas will become increasingly challenging. There is clearly a need for improved materials, processes and manufacturing techniques to produce the antennas of the future.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,889 to Yu, et al. teaches a method for preparing a radio frequency antenna having a plurality of radiating elements. The three dimensional assembly includes multiple steps including electroless metal deposition on components to a metal thickness of at least 0.0015 inch. Electroless metal deposition involves relatively slow deposition rates and thus extended processing times are required to deposit such thickness. The Yu, et al. teaching also involves photoetching to selectively remove metal, further complicating the methods taught.
Elliott, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,660 addresses the design limitations intrinsic in helical wire-winding processing and teaches use of a molded helical antenna. Techniques taught to produce the molded antennas included zinc die casting, metal injection molding, or molding of a material such as ABS which can be plated by conventional technology. Elliot taught non-circular or non-symmetrical helical antennas, difficult to manufacture by conventional wire winding methods. Nevertheless, the manufacturing methods proposed would be difficult and costly.
A number of recent approaches to production of improved antennas involves a technology generally described as “plating on plastics”. The “plating on plastics” technology is intended to deposit an adherent coating of a metal or metal-based material onto the surface of a plastic substrate. “Plating on plastic” envisions the deposition of an initial metal coating using “electroless” plating followed by an optional deposition of metal using electrodeposition. Electroless plating involves chemically coating a nonconductive surface such as a plastic with a continuous metallic film. Unlike conventional electroplating, electroless plating does not require the use of electricity to deposit the metal. Instead, a series of chemical steps involving etchants and catalysts prepare the non-conductive plastic substrate to accept a metal layer deposited by chemical reduction of metal from solution. The process usually involves depositing a thin layer of highly conductive copper followed by a nickel topcoat which protects the copper sublayer from oxidation and corrosion. The thickness of the nickel topcoat can be adjusted depending on the abrasion and corrosion requirements of the final product. Because electroless plating is an immersion process, uniform coatings can be applied to almost any configuration regardless of size or complexity without a high reliance on operator skill. Electroless plating also provides a highly conductive, essentially pure metal surface. Electrolessly plated parts can be subsequently electroplated if required.
Unfortunately, the “plating on plastics” process comprises many steps involving expensive and harsh chemicals. This increases costs dramatically and involves environmental difficulties. The process is very sensitive to processing variables used to fabricate the plastic substrate, limiting applications to carefully molded parts and designs. It may be difficult to properly mold conventional plateable plastics using the rapid injection rates often required for the thin walls of electronic components. The rapid injection rates can cause poor surface distribution of etchable species, resulting in poor surface roughening and subsequent inferior bonding of the chemically deposited metal. Finally, the rates at which metals can be chemically deposited are relatively slow, typically about one micrometer per hour. The conventional technology for metal plating on plastic (etching, chemical reduction, optional electroplating) has been extensively documented and discussed in the public and commercial literature. See, for example, Saubestre, Transactions of the Institute of Metal Finishing, 1969, Vol. 47, or Arcilesi et al., Products Finishing, March 1984.
Despite the difficulties, a number of attempts have been made to utilize the “plating on plastics technology for the production of antennas. Most antenna applications involve selective placement of a metal conductor in relation to an insulating material. Selective metallization using the “plating on plastics” technology can be achieved in a number of ways. A first method is to coat the entire insulating substrate with metal and then selectively remove metal using photoetching techniques that have been used for many years in the production of printed circuits. However, these techniques are very limited in design flexibility, as discussed previously. A second method is to apply a plating stopoff coating prior to chemically depositing the metal. The stopoff is intended to prevent metal deposition onto the coated surfaces. This approach was incorporated into the teachings of Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,391, and Heerman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,600 referenced above. This approach is design limited by the need for the stopoff coating. Another more recent approach is to incorporate a plating catalyst into a resin and to combine the “catalyzed resin with an “uncatalyzed” resin in a two shot molding operation. Only the surfaces formed by the “catalyzed” resin will stimulate the chemical reaction reducing metal, and thus conceptually only those surfaces will be metallized. This approach is taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,452 to Sullivan.
Selective metallizing using either stopoff lacquer of catalyzed resin approaches can be difficult, especially on complex parts, since the electroless plating may tend to coat any exposed surface unless the overall process is carefully controlled. Poor line definition, “skip plating” and complete part coverage due to bath instabilities often occurs. Despite much effort to develop consistent and reliable performance through material and process development, these problems still remain.
Many attempts have been made to simplify the process of plating on plastic substrates. Some involve special chemical techniques, other than electroless metal deposition, to produce an electrically conductive film on the surface followed by electroplating. Typical examples of the approach are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,875 to Minklei, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,786 to Brown et. Al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,382 to Lupinski. The electrically conductive surface film produced was intended to be electroplated. Multiple performance problems thwarted these attempts.
Another approach proposed to simplify electroplating of plastic substrates is incorporation of electrically conductive fillers into the resin to produce an electrically conductive plastic which is then electroplated. In a discussion of polymers rendered electrically conductive by loading with electrically conductive fillers, it may be important to distinguish between “microscopic resistivity” and “bulk” or “macroscopic resistivity”. “Microscopic resistivity” refers to a characteristic of a polymer/filler mix considered at a relatively small linear dimension of for example 1 micrometer or less. “Bulk”, or “macroscopic resistivity” refers to a characteristic determined over larger linear dimensions. To illustrate the difference between “microscopic” and “bulk, macroscopic” resistivities, one can consider a polymer loaded with conductive fibers at a fiber loading of 10 weight percent. Such a material might show a low “bulk, macroscopic” resistivity when the measurement is made over a relatively large distance. However, because of fiber separation (holes) such a composite might not exhibit consistent “microscpic” resistivity.
When considering producing an electrically conductive polymer intended to be electroplated, one should consider “microscopic resistivity” in order to achieve uniform, “hole-free” deposit coverage. Thus, the fillers chosen will likely comprise those that are relatively small, but with loadings sufficient to supply the required conductive contacting. Such fillers include metal powders and flake, metal coated mica or spheres, conductive carbon black and the like.
Any attempt to make an acceptable directly electroplateable resin using the relatively small metal containing fillers alone encounters a number of barriers. First, the fine metal containing fillers are relatively expensive. The loadings required to achieve the particle to particle proximity to achieve acceptable conductivity increases the cost of the polymer/filler blend dramatically. The metal containing fillers are accompanied by further problems. They tend to cause deterioration of the mechanical properties and processing characteristics of many resins, limiting options in resin selection. Metal fillers can be abrasive to processing machinery and may require specialized screws, barrels and the like. Finally, despite being electrically conductive, a simple metal-filled polymer still offers no mechanism to produce adhesion of an electrodeposit since the metal particles are generally encapsulated by the resin binder. For the above reasons, fine metal particle containing plastics have not been considered for production of directly electroplateable articles. Rather, they have found applications in production of conductive adhesives, pastes, and paints where volume requirements are minimized.
The least expensive (and least conductive) of the readily available conductive fillers for plastics are carbon blacks. Attempts have been made to produce electrically conductive polymers based on carbon black loading intended to be subsequently electroplated. An example of this approach is the teaching of Adelman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,042. Adelman taught incorporation of conductive carbon black into a polymeric matrix to achieve electrical conductivity required for electroplating. The substrate was pre-etched in chromic/sulfuric acid to achieve adhesion of the subsequently electrodeposited metal. A fundamental problem remaining unresolved by the Adelman teaching is the relatively high resistivity of carbon black loaded polymers. The lowest microscopic resistivity generally achievable with carbon black loaded polymers is about 1 ohm-cm. This is about five to six orders of magnitude higher than typical electrodeposited metals such as copper or nickel. In electrodeposition, the workpiece to be plated is normally made cathodic through a pressure contact to a metal rack tip, itself under cathodic potential. However, if contact resistance is excessive or the workpiece is insufficiently conductive, the electrodeposition current favors the rack tip to the point where the electrodeposit will not bridge to the workpiece. Moreover, a further problem is encountered even if specialized racking successfully achieves electrodeposit bridging to the workpiece. Since the carbon black loaded workpiece is of relatively high resistivity compared to metal, most of the electroplating current must pass back through the previously electrodeposited metal, the electrodeposit growing laterally over the surface of the workpiece. As with the bridging problem, the electrodeposition current favors the electrodeposited metal and the lateral growth can be extremely slow, restricting sizes for the workpiece.
Luch in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,699 taught incorporation of small amounts of sulfur into polymer-based compounds filled with conductive carbon black. The sulfur was taught to have two advantages. First, it participated in formation of a chemical bond between the polymer-based substrate and an initial Group VIII based metal electrodeposit. Second, the sulfur increased lateral growth of the Group VIII based metal electrodeposit over the surface of the substrate.
Since the polymer-based compositions taught by Luch could be electroplated directly without any pretreatment, they could be accurately defined as directly electroplateable resins (DER). Directly electroplateable resins, (DER), are defined and characterized in this specification and claims by the following features.                (a) having a polymer matrix;        (b) presence of conductive fillers in the polymer matrix in amounts sufficient to have a “microscopic” electrical volume resistivity of the polymer/conductive filler mix of less than 1000 ohm-cm., e.g. 100 ohm-cm., 10 ohm-cm., 1 ohm-cm.        (c) presence of sulfur (including any sulfur provided by sulfur donors) in amounts greater than about 0.1% by weight of the polymer matrix; and        (d) presence of the polymer, conductive filler and sulfur in the directly electroplateable composition in cooperative amounts required to achieve direct, uniform, rapid and adherent coverage of said composition with an electrodeposited Group VIII metal or Group VIII metal-based alloy.        
Polymers such as polyvinyls, polyolefins, polystryrenes, elastomers, polyamides, and polyesters were identified by Luch as suitable for a DER matrix, the choice generally being dictated by the physical properties required.
When used alone, the minimum workable level of carbon black required to achieve “microscopic” electrical resistivities of less than 1000 ohm-cm. for the polymer/carbon black mix appears to be about 8 weight percent based on the combined weight of polymer plus carbon black. The “microscopic” material resistivity generally is not reduced below about 1 ohm-cm. by using conductive carbon black alone. This is several orders of magnitude larger than typical metal resistivities. Other well known, finely divided highly conductive fillers (such as metal flake) can be considered in DER applications requiring lower “microscopic” resistivity. In these cases the more highly conductive fillers can be used to augment or even replace the conductive carbon black.
The “bulk, macroscopic” resistivity of conductive carbon black filled polymers can be further reduced by augmenting the carbon black filler with additional highly conductive, high aspect ratio fillers such as metal containing fibers. This can be an important consideration in the design of the antenna structures and circuitry of the present invention. Furthermore, one should realize that incorporation of non-conductive fillers may increase the “bulk, macroscopic” resistivity of conductive carbon black filled polymers without significantly altering the “microscopic resistivity” of the polymer/carbon black mix.
Due to multiple performance problems associated with their intended end use, none of the attempts to simplify the process of plating on plastic substrates identified above has ever achieved any recognizable commercial success. Nevertheless, the current inventor has persisted in personal efforts to overcome certain performance deficiencies associated with the initial DER technology. Along with these efforts has come a recognition of unique and eminently suitable applications employing DER for the production of complex, highly conductive surface traces, circuitry, and antennas.
It is important to recognize two important aspects characteristic of directly electroplateable resins (DERs) which facilitate the current invention. First, electrodeposit coverage speed and adhesion depend strongly on the “microscopic resistivity” and less so on the “macroscopic resistivity”. Thus, large additional loadings of functional non-conductive fillers can be tolerated in DER formulations without undue sacrifice in electrodeposit coverage speed or adhesion. These additional non-conductive loadings do not greatly affect the “microscopic resistivity” associated with the polymer-conductive filler-sulfur “matrix” since the non-conductive filler is essentially encapsulated by “matrix” material. Conventional “electroless” plating technology does not permit this compositional flexibility.
A second important characteristic of DER technology is its ability to employ polymer resins generally chosen in recognition of the fabrication process envisioned and the intended end use requirements. For example, should an extrusion blow molding fabrication be desired, resins having the required high melt strength can be employed. Should the part be injection molded and have thin wall cross sections, a high flow resin can be chosen. All thermoplastic fabrication processes require specific resin processing characteristics for success. The ability to “custom formulate” DERs to comply with these changing processing and end use requirements while still allowing facile, quality electroplating is a significant factor in the success of the electrically conductive patterns and antennas of the current invention. Conventional “electroless” plating technology does not permit great flexibility to “custom formulate”.
In order to eliminate ambiguity in terminology of the present specification and claims, the following definitions are supplied.
“Metal-based” refers to a material having metallic properties comprising one or more elements, at least one of which is a metal.
“Metal-based alloy” refers to a substance having metallic properties and being composed of two or more elements of which at least one is a metal.
“Polymer-based” refers to a substance composed, by volume, of 50 percent or more polymer.
“Group VIII-based” refers to a metal (including alloys) containing, by weight, 50 percent to 100 percent metal from Group VIII of the Periodic Table of Elements.